


Whatever works

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: 流水账法鱼，带一点影鱼





	Whatever works

Carpe看起来像个典型的韩国留学生。

实话实说，刚进屋的三个形态迥异的亚洲人都像留学生。Gael在戴高乐机场候机时查看了所有新队友的游戏id和姓名，记下了那些比较顺耳的西方名字，然后决定先暂时沿用游戏id来称呼韩国选手们：Hotba，Dayfly，还有Carpe。  
Carpe，是法语吗这位朋友。  
法国人在韩语翻译介绍人时留心了一下发音：Car-pay，他跟着复读了一遍，握住男孩露出卫衣的手指，尖尖细细，冰冰凉凉。在双方抽回手之前Carpe抬眼看他，他的眼睛被瓶底似的镜片怪异地放大，一张尖瘦的小脸被兜帽和刘海遮去了七成半，的确像鱼。男孩挤出一句小声的nice to meet you便低头绕去了他身后，背着一个巨大的黑色双肩包溜出了Gael的余光外，像极了他从前在学校楼道里见到的那些极力避免与人眼神接触的安静孤僻的亚裔留学生。

一行人风尘仆仆出门团建。Gael撑着一楼大门让所有人通过，注意到大家都换上了队伍logo的卫衣。Carpe最后一个走出来，兜帽依然拉过头顶，只露出鼻梁和镜框给侧面。Gael放开手让经理锁门，两步追上男孩拉开的距离。  
Carpe，你的ID是哪种语言，韩语吗？  
拉丁语。  
……  
这是Carpe震撼他的第一件事，比他第一次看到Carpe的黑百合还要早一天半。

既然决定来美国上班，法国人就没奢求过再能吃顿好的；然而经理在边上拍着视频，他还是得装装样子。Gael让自己的目光停留在干巴巴的菜单上，实则注意力已经飘到了边上翻译给韩国选手念菜单，听不懂不妨碍他好奇。  
室内灯光神奇地洇深了Carpe的发色，那头银紫色像是被浸湿一样变回了亚裔的厚实黑发；他吃东西时手机屏幕的光亮阴森森地打在脸上，进一步加强了自闭男孩的刻板印象。Carpe专心玩着手机吃薯条，甚至也不怎么和其他韩国选手说话，间或瞥一眼Hotba如何用刀叉吃汉堡并试图模仿，不甚成功。

Shadowburn的航班安排在两天后，从没看过FaZe Clan比赛的法国人此时还无从得知：Carpe不是真的自闭，他只是恰好跟屋里所有人——Joemeister坐在长桌另一头——都完全不熟。

\----

李在爀在轻微摇晃的环境里睡得迷糊，连还没睁眼时嘀咕的一句几点了都用的韩语。  
五点半。上方有个声音回答他。  
李在爀嗯了一声，脑袋在枕的东西上蹭了蹭，意识在悬崖边立定跳准备回落睡眠深渊。  
然后他猛地惊醒，发现shadowburn的侧脸就在一个抬头的距离边。  
你刚才……我刚才说的韩语吗？  
我猜你是在问时间。俄罗斯人玩着手机没有看他。你还可以再睡会儿。  
不用。李在爀让自己的脑袋离开队友的肩头。他摘下眼镜，用还带着睡眠温度的手掌根揉搓着自己的眼眶和脸，然后直视车窗外被日光照亮的街景。我们走到哪儿了？  
快到酒店了。  
酒店？  
李在爀回过头去看shadowburn，正好撞上对方的视线。那人正在悄悄活动刚才被压住的那侧肩膀，见他转过脸来立刻停下动作。  
费城。  
哦……  
该说不好意思刚才压到你吗？好见外。李在爀在退出对视前犹豫了尴尬的两秒钟，抓起手机前才挤出了一句三六不靠的谢谢。

快还是好事队友手快；李在爀点开推特时才发现英国人发的照片，推主本人已在前一排的座位上呼呼大睡，此时此地无从对质。他点开图片前心虚地从余光里观察了一下邻座：俄罗斯人刷着手机，头侧向另一边。他自己都不知道自己在心虚什么。  
李在爀很少见到自己睡着时的照片。他本来应该没想打这个盹儿的，脑袋滑到队友肩上时还戴着眼镜；可是下午的温柔日光和大巴行进中的规律震动着实催人好眠。而Shadowburn在这一帧定格里露出了笑意。是因为正被拍照吗？还是因为睡梦中的邻座无意识的倚靠。李在爀还记得刚得知他的俄罗斯队友在ow社区中有个冷面人设时的不解，因为在他面前shadowburn从未吝啬过给予笑容。  
他好像成为了例外。  
李在爀让自己吸进一小口空气，然后平稳吐出。他伸出食指和拇指想放大图片局部，手指滑动时却拖曳开了之前没留意到的后排区域。

……喷了。


End file.
